Boku no Changing Room Harassment
by dreamingfate
Summary: Kagami gets changed after practice, without realising Kuroko is there. Groping and blowjobs ensue.


Kagami rested his head against the cool metal of the changing room locker. His body was so hot that the pleasant chill was only temporary, the heat of Coach's unforgiving practice washing through into the hard surface and feeding back to his skin in no time. He straightened up, puffed out his cheeks, sending a few stray beads of sweat dripping, and began to change, whipping his shirt and shorts off safe in the knowledge that he was alone in the changing room.

Except he wasn't.

"Kagami's ass is so round."

He tensed and span, clutching his shorts to his privates. "Kuroko?! Where the hell did you come from?"

"I was here the whole time."

In all fairness, he should have been used to Kuroko's sudden 'appearances' by now, but their frequency didn't make them any less off-putting, especially so given his current state of undress. "Never mind that, what are you saying? Don't go staring at other guy's asses."

Kuroko was behind him, sitting on the bench that ran down the middle of the small room. The proximity made Kagami nervous.

"It's so large and full. Like two basketballs side-by-side. I have nothing," Kuroko continued, reaching back and grabbing himself through his shorts as Kagami looked on, dumbfounded. Then Kuroko's free hand rested on Kagami's right buttock, and squeezed gently."See? This is much better."

Kagami brushed him off, the least of reasons because he hadn't towelled off properly yet. "W-what are you doing, moron?!"

"I was groping Kagami."

"That's not what I meant!"

Kuroko peered up at him, dull eyes widening as a thought occurred. "I bet Kagami's 'thing' is big, too." He stared down at where Kagami now had his hands clasped protectively.

Kagami had backed up against the lockers, blushing hard, having never felt so exposed before. "There's no way I'm showing you."

Kuroko was calm as always, cocking his head to the side in a way that made Kagami feel he might be being unreasonable. But Kuroko was asking to see his fucking cock, there was no way in hell he was being unreasonable.

"Aren't you curious to see someone else's?"

"No! Why would I be?"

"To see how you measure up. Just to see what it looks like. Have you never taken a peek at the urinal before?"

Kagami blushed and looked away. He'd glanced across, on occasion, like any guy. Just to see how he measured up. Just to see what someone else's looked like.

"I'll show you mine first, if you like," Kuroko continued. Kagami said nothing, half-hoping Kuroko would vanish like he always did, half-curious about what he might be packing. The pause apparently gave Kuroko enough encouragement to continue. He pushed his shorts and underwear off to the mid thigh and held his shirt up for Kagami to see.

Kuroko's dick was bigger than he'd expected, given Kuroko's slight build. Not a bad shape either, relaxed and settled in the dark curls of Kuroko's groin, the very tip of it poking through the end of his foreskin. Kagami noticed how Kuroko's wrist slid down the side of his balls, pushing his junk forwards, and felt his cock twitch. This was possibly the worst time for that.

Kuroko was looking at him expectantly. Kagami had assumed Kuroko would put himself away again, but he didn't look like he was going to. So here they were, alone in the changing room, cocks hanging out and sizing each other up. Or about to. Maybe. Kagami didn't want to let go of his shorts.

Kuroko whipped them out of his hands.

"Hey-!"

"Don't turn shy now you've seen mine," Kuroko said, pulling gently at Kagami's wrist. He relented, exposing himself to the room and the boy who was probably his best friend. Kuroko stared, one hand still holding Kagami's wrist. "As expected, Kagami's is huge. "

Such a complement was a weird thing to hear from another guy. He stared over at the other side of the room to hide his embarrassment. "A-anyway, you don't count the size when you're limp, it's hard that matters." What the fuck was he saying?

"Then let's see." Kuroko's palm rubbed gently over Kagami's naked cock, and the unexpected contact made him jolt. Sometimes the merest brush of fabric at the wrong time and place could get him hard. Kuroko's soft, warm hand made light work of giving him a full hard-on.

Kagami didn't know what to protest about first.

He shoved his hands against Kuroko's chest, trying to push him away. "Don't just go touching wherever you please!"

Either his shove was uncommitted or Kuroko was stronger than he looked, because he didn't budge.

"It's so warm," Kuroko muttered, eyes still fixed on Kagami's dick, thumb and forefinger around it as though measuring the width. It all just filtered into the catherine wheel of unexpected circumstances that was trying to make sense of itself in Kagami's head as Kuroko drew his hand up, slowly, slowly across the length, pinching Kagami's foreskin over the tip and then letting it slide back. "I bet it tastes good."

Kuroko dropped to his knees, and amongst all the other things Kagami noticed he was hard too.

Kagami's body had fired all thought of protests straight out of the window as Kuroko's lips parted and edged closer to his cock. His hips moved on their own, pressing the tip against Kuroko's lower lip, smearing pre-come across it. Kuroko licked him, hesitantly at first, and Kagami had to hold himself back from clawing the locker doors. It felt fucking good. Better than he'd expected. Kuroko licked him again, this time with the flat of his small tongue, dragging it up over the sensitive slit of Kagami's cock and then pushing lips down over him. Kagami let his head slam back against the locker. Kuroko's mouth was slippery and hot. He desperately didn't want to moan out, but it was getting more and more difficult to keep his composure. He met Kuroko's gaze as his head bobbed up and down on Kagami's dick like something out of a porno, and saw a strange determination there that lit him up from the inside. He was watching someone suck on his dick for the first time, and it was the hottest fucking thing he'd ever seen. Hot because of how good it felt, hot because of the wet noise Kuroko was making, hot because the person doing it was intent on making him come, hot in a small but significant way because it was Kuroko that was doing it to him. He wondered what it might be like to do it to Kuroko.

Kuroko's small mouth was stretched wide over him. Kagami noticed the bob in Kuroko's throat as he swallowed, and it nearly ended him.

He pushed against Kuroko's forehead. "Stop-"

Kuroko didn't stop. Kagami unloaded into Kuroko's mouth, feet rising up on the balls, legs spreading, hips twitching as liquid electric heat pulsed through his groin. Kuroko waited for him to finish, watching carefully, then withdrew from Kagami's relaxing cock and spat out into the sink.

"Bitter..."

The rush of pleasure doused the catherine wheel in Kagami's mind, and cold logic filtered back in uninvited. They'd just done something weird.

"What did you do that for?"

Kuroko wiped his mouth on the back of his hand after swilling with water, seemingly unaffected by the whole thing. "Because Kagami's thing is to big to fit elsewhere, so this way is best," he replied.

An entirely new blush struck Kagami's cheeks. "That's not what I meant!"

~fin~


End file.
